


Hell can wait for us

by Fuuma



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Phillip sorride con la bocca affondata nella sciarpa e ad essa affida il timore di essersi spinto dove mai avrebbe dovuto. Lascia qualche dollaro sul bancone, sufficiente a pagare i drink per entrambi e dà le spalle all’uomo, uscendo.La fuga è la miglior difesa, chi dice diversamente non sa quanto facile sia perdere nome, agi e un futuro tra chi conta. Il fango non è cosa per Carlyle.





	Hell can wait for us

«State fallendo la trattativa, Mr. Barnum. Vi consiglio di spostarla nella stanza in cui alloggio e riprovare da lì.»

 

È stato l’alcol a parlare per lui, o le voci che lo vedono al centro di troppi scandali e già sibilano maligne alle sue spalle, dandolo perdente al fianco di P. T. Barnum.  
È stato l’ultimo bicchiere o il primo tra tutti, la stretta di mano di Barnum che gli ha impresso polpastrelli nella carne e oscure voglie tra le gambe, il modo in cui fin dall’inizio l’uomo lo ha studiato e imitato con occhi che non l’hanno mai abbandonato o la camicia arrotolata ai gomiti e i muscoli sodi che la stoffa non può nascondere e su cui il gilè si tira.  
È stata l’ennesima cazzata che gli costerà una prima pagina su ogni quotidiano, ma la lingua di Phillip Carlyle lo tradisce prima che possa mordersela e le dita hanno sfiorato la sciarpa dell’uomo in un cenno eloquente – un attimo solo, un unico fugace momento d’intimità di cui si pente immediatamente e che, tuttavia, sarebbe già pronto a ripetere.  
Phillip sorride con la bocca affondata nella sciarpa e ad essa affida il timore di essersi spinto dove mai avrebbe dovuto. Lascia qualche dollaro sul bancone, sufficiente a pagare i drink per entrambi e dà le spalle all’uomo, uscendo.  
La fuga è la miglior difesa, chi dice diversamente non sa quanto facile sia perdere nome, agi e un futuro tra chi conta. Il fango non è cosa per Carlyle. 

Phillip affonda le mani nel soprabito. Il freddo di New York gli snebbia il cervello e lo riporta con i piedi a terra, dove dovrebbero stare, non tra i volteggi dei trapezisti di Barnum.  
Allunga il passo, la carrozza in fondo alla strada sembra aspettare solo lui, ma una mano lo blocca per il polso. Al suo fianco, Phineas stringe la presa e guarda avanti con discrezione, lontano dagli occhi azzurri del più giovane.  
«L’ostinatezza non mi manca, Mr. Carlyle, e il brivido dell’orrido ha sempre trovato terreno fertile con me» nel suo sussurro ce ne sono altri, segreti, che trattiene per sé ma che, in qualche modo, Phillip riesce a immaginare. È in quel momento che capisce come P. T. Barnum gli sia già entrato nelle vene.  
Il minuto dopo sono entrambi sulla strada che porta all’albergo in cui alloggia il drammaturgo. 

Lusso, oro e marmo nella hall, silenzio e indifferenza nell’attraversarla, superando un annoiato concierge.  
Loro due soltanto nell’ascensore, occhi negli occhi, a farsi ingoiare anche a distanza, pizzicati da un’atmosfera elettrica che mantiene i sensi di Phillip acuti.  
Trema appena quando estrae la chiave per la porta della stanza. Frettoloso, con il timore di essere fermato. _Scoperto_. Non sopravvivrebbe all’umiliazione.  
È quasi dell’idea di buttare la testa indietro in una risata vuota e cacciare l’impresario. _Perdonatemi, Barnum, è stato uno scherzo meschino da parte mia voler scoprire fin dove il vostro cattivo gusto fosse in grado di arrivare._ Spinge ogni parola sulla punta della lingua, ma quando è il momento di pronunciarle (e la dannatissima chiave non è ancora riuscita a trovare l’incastro nella toppa), la mano di Barnum torna a toccarlo, le dita si stringono decise intorno a quelle di Phillip e la serratura scatta.  
«Forse vi ho fatto bere troppo, Mr. Carlyle» commenta Phineas e anche se Phillip non può vederlo, percepisce il sorriso nella sua voce.  
«Phillip. Chiamatemi Phillip.»  
L’alcol ingerito non basta a impedirgli di essere pienamente cosciente di ogni secondo che passa e della vicinanza con Phineas. L’uomo lo supera, chiude la porta alle loro spalle e si china su di lui.  
Il suo respiro porta con sé odore di brandy e di un dopobarba a buon mercato che strappa una mezza smorfia dal più giovane.  
«Phillip.»  
Il proprio nome gli esplode tra i timpani come il suono di una campana. Barnum glielo sussurra contro l’orecchio, ha il peso di un sacrilegio e lo stesso vale per il palmo aperto alla guancia del più giovane e per il bacio che si prende prima che uno dei due possa tirarsi indietro.  
Nessuno dei due chiude gli occhi. È un bacio asciutto, una prova prima dello spettacolo, che lascia in bocca una sensazione di inappagamento.  
«Lasciate il soprabito all’ingresso, Barnum.» 

Le luci rimangono spente nella stanza da letto, ad accoglierli soltanto il riflesso della luna contro i vetri della portafinestra.  
Phineas si muove a braccio teso, toccando ogni superficie e ogni soprammobile.  
Phillip raggiunge la cassettiera, estrae una boccetta di liquido ambrato che lascia sul comodino accanto al letto. Lubrificante, immagina l’altro.  
«Siete già stato con un uomo prima d’ora?» domanda, solleticato dalla curiosità.  
«Buon Dio, no!»  
Phillip storce il naso e sbuffa una mezza risata, un suono incrinato che sembra prendersi gioco di entrambi. È la prima volta per lui, non la prima in cui fantastica e desidera, ma la prima in cui le dita osano stringersi a quelle di un altro uomo e lo conducono ai piedi del proprio letto. Brucerà all’inferno, non basta mandare in fumo la propria eredità e il proprio posto nella società perbenista che lo ha coccolato anche nei suoi fallimenti. Brucerà per sodomia.  
«Peccato. Speravo aveste qualche consiglio da darmi» Phineas parla dall’angolo del letto ed è come se non esistesse cosa al mondo che possa scalfire quella sua innata sicurezza.  
«Nessun consiglio, mi dispiace, ma una cosa posso comunque dirvela: questo genere di attività richiedono una certa vicinanza.»  
Phineas sorride, annuisce e si avvicina. Il letto cigola appena quando prende posto accanto a Phillip; non lo tocca, né lo sfiora in quella vicinanza. Lo guarda con occhi di fanciullo sul volto di un uomo _(dove tutto sembra possibile, perfino l’amore tra due maschi)_ e cerca in lui chissà quale storia da raccontare, un background che possa fare al caso loro e da cui trarre ispirazione.  
Ogni barriera di Phillip si crepa davanti a quello sguardo.  
«Cosa state facendo?»  
«Cerco di immaginare cosa può piacervi e cosa posso darvi per strappare dalle vostre labbra un _sì_. Oltre che qualche gemito.»  
Deve dargliene atto: P. T. Barnum ha coraggio da vendere, o è uno stupido che non sa quando il gioco smette di valere la candela e il rischio è troppo alto perfino per lui.  
«Non è così difficile» commenta Phillip. Maschera il disagio. _Recita._ «Basta pensiate a cosa piace a voi.»  
«In questo caso –»  
Dita grandi e lunghe raggiungono la sua coscia. La presa è forte, lo scatto è improvviso, Phineas gli divarica le gambe, gli solleva la destra sul materasso, crea spazio per sé e il suo ginocchio preme tra le cosce del giovane.  
«Certe attività richiedono vicinanza» rammenta.  
«Non… non si può dire che non impariate in fretta…»  
«Spero lo stesso valga per voi, quando sarete mio apprendista.»  
Phillip ride ed è la prima, vera, risata della serata. 

Le coperte di broccato sono fresche e il corpo nudo di Phillip si sdraia tra le pieghe.  
Barnum lo ha aiutato nello spogliarsi del gilè, lo ha tenuto per i bordi sciolti del papillon e gli ha sbottonato la camicia; ad ogni bottone il respiro di Phillip è sfilato pesante contro il suo collo e l’attesa lo ha quasi reso pazzo.  
Il più giovane lo ha fermato quando ha abbassatole mani ai pantaloni.  
«Faccio da solo» ha detto.  
E quando ogni barriera è scivolata via – quando il tendone che teneva nascosto il sipario si è sollevato – Phineas ha scoperto di non essere mai stato meno preparato di quel momento.  
Il circo, il museo degli orrori, il diverso, il peculiare, nulla vale il confronto col corpo nudo di Phillip, con le spalle ampie e i bicipiti ben formati, col petto piatto accarezzato dalla leggera peluria scura, con gli addominali, i muscoli guizzanti e _– buon dio –_ con il membro semi eretto tra le sue gambe. Non è preparato al calore lavico che gli scioglie le ossa e gli disidrata la bocca, ai pensieri immorali che si accalcano alla testa e spingono il desiderio giù per le gambe.  
Respira, ma è come farlo sott’acqua, non c’è ossigeno che arriva al cervello.  
Dal letto, Phillip lo vede temporeggiare e teme di essere appena diventato uno dei tanti fenomeni da baraccone del suo Circo.  
«Vi piace quello che vedete?» lo stuzzica, non si aspetta _(non vuole)_ una risposta, solo ripagarlo con una buona dose di imbarazzo.  
Phineas, però, lo stupisce ancora _(sempre)_ e nei suoi occhi c’è un ardore affamato, c’è la voglia di affondare i denti nelle sue carni e masticare, mangiare, divorare ogni centimetro di lui.  
«A onor del vero sì, molto» sospira caldo e si arrampica sul letto.  
Phillip lo guarda avanzare dal basso, dai propri piedi, sovrastandolo, più alto e più grosso di lui.  
«Siete un truffatore, Barnum, di vero non c’è mai nulla nelle vostre parole.»  
«Lo sono. Ma il segreto di un buon truffatore, mio buon Phillip, è saper riconoscere un’opera d’arte. E voi lo siete.»  
_Oh, se lo è._ È lo spettacolo più affascinante a cui abbia mai assistito e l’idea che sia per i suoi occhi soltanto lo eccita.  
Addosso ha ancora i pantaloni – solo quelli – e strusciano sul materasso, quando si sistema a quattro zampe sopra il più giovane.  
Phillip gli raccoglie il volto tra le mani e serra le dita alla mascella.  
«Giurate, Barnum» c’è un terrore oscuro che galleggia nei suoi occhi «giurate che non lo direte a nessuno, che sarà il nostro sporco, indecente, segreto.»  
«Lo giuro.»  
È lui ad annientare ogni distanza. Inizia come uno stampo di labbra su labbra, la punta della lingua indugia in una spennellata che raccoglie tracce di brandy sulla bocca di Phineas – è sottile, secca, fredda, peli corti di una barba appena visibile lo solleticano e c’è _quel_ dopobarba che non riesce a ignorare.  
_È raccapricciante._  
«Phillip…»  
Si stacca. Ci prova. Fallisce.  
Le dita di Phineas (com’è possibile che ancora una volta giungano in suo soccorso, pronte a interrompere la fuga, pronte a _sostenerlo_?) premono la sua nuca contro la propria e lo imprigionano nel bacio.  
«Non pensate a _loro_.»  
_È immondo._  
«Lasciatemi. Voi… non capite.»  
«Né a me» l’altra mano di Phineas si muove ai suoi fianchi (sa perfettamente dove toccare e quanta forza imprimere), le unghie premono senza graffiarlo creando brividi _ovunque_ e scorre sulla schiena, aprendosi (enorme, callosa, _maschile_ ) così _orribilmente_ vicina alla curva dei glutei.  
_È osceno._  
«Fermatevi ho detto.»  
«Chiudete gli occhi.»  
_È –_  
«E pensate solo a voi, come se null’altro esistesse se non voi e il vostro godimento» i baci di Phineas sono umidi schiocchi contro il mento e il collo, succhiano la pelle perfettamente rasata di Phillip, lasciano segni rossi e – inaspettatamente – lo strofinio della barba accende deliziose scosse elettriche «Chiudete gli occhi, Phillip. Permettetemi di estasiarvi.»  
_– intenso._  
Phillip chiude gli occhi. Le voci di suo padre, di sua madre, di sconosciuti pronti ad accusarlo di perversione, cessano d’esistere. Schiude le labbra, incurva la schiena e invoca, gemendo, il nome di Barnum. 

«Non fermatevi… non fermatevi… buon Dio, Barnum… la vostra bocca è il paradiso…»  
E loro finiranno all’inferno, ma ogni incertezza si chiude fuori dalle porte della stanza.  
Phillip ora gode e geme e le sue dita torturano i capelli di Phineas, si aggrappano alle sue spalle sode o ne cercano il mento per sollevarlo e tuffare occhi languidi in quelli dell’uomo. Lo sguardo di Phineas non si nega mai, ha occhi scuri e seducenti, pagliuzze verdi intorno alla pupilla dietro cui si celano misteri tutti da scoprire.  
Lo lecca e non c’è pudore nelle sue lappate, la lingua si preme tutta _(spessa e bagnata)_ sull’asta, indecente, circonda il glande, lo succhia e scende tra i testicoli di Phillip. Spinge la punta della lingua sul perineo, scie umide che rendono la pelle ancora più sensibile e che fanno tendere Carlyle come una corda di violino e lo fanno scattare come una molla quando affonda i denti in morsi gentili.  
Phillip si tappa la bocca con le mani per non urlare.  
«Togliete le mani dalla bocca, voglio sentire la vostra voce» la voce calda di Phineas soffia tra le sue natiche, dove la lingua si allunga e si muove intorno all’anello di muscoli anali e l’intero corpo di Phillip si scuote come percorso da mille watt.  
Deve usare buona parte della propria forza per tenerlo per i fianchi e anche così il giovane non sta fermo, ma è un puledro impaziente, anela piacere, ricerca la bocca dell’uomo e si spinge verso la sua lingua. È un mistero come, finora, Carlyle sia riuscito a tenere a freno tutta quell’energia, giovane e selvaggia che gli esplode tra i muscoli – la sua gamba si piega sulla spalla di Barnum e la pianta del piede preme contro la sua schiena, si dà slancio, ondeggia e chiede di più.  
La lingua di Phineas forza la sua apertura, gli affondi sono umidi e rivoli di saliva colano tra le pareti anali del più giovane.  
«Gradite?» chiede l’uomo.  
La risposta è un ansimo rotto, un «…s.. s-sì…» carico di suppliche e di _ancora_.  
Phineas sorride.  
«Giratevi.»  
Phillip è stordito dal piacere, non recepisce immediatamente il suo ordine.  
«Phillip, giratevi.» gli ripete e il più giovane obbedisce senza pensare. Si gira a pancia in giù, preme la guancia al cuscino e si puntella sulle ginocchia. Ogni dubbio abbattuto, si offre nudo e provocante alla lingua di Barnum. 

Sprazzi di luce lunare illuminano il comodino dove la boccetta di vetro è rimasta fin troppo a lungo. È con respiro pesante che Phineas si allunga a prenderla, mentre una mano rimane stretta al fianco sinistro di Phillip, con il pollice premuto nella fossetta del suo gluteo, come fosse fatta apposta per lui.  
E il più giovane è così duro tra le gambe, che ad ogni respiro gli sembra di essere sull’orlo del collasso, con l’orgasmo così vicino, il corpo così caldo e l’idea di avere Barnum dietro di sé che lo spoglia di ogni briciolo d’orgoglio, lasciandolo implorante.  
«Barnum… perché avete smesso di toccarmi… non… non… Barnum… tornate…»  
Barnum si china, preme il volto alla sua schiena e solo sentire lo strofinio della barba e i suoi baci che seguono la colonna vertebrale, fa sciogliere in bocca ogni rimostranza – tra le labbra rimangono solo ansimi sconnessi.  
Con uno schiocco del pollice, il tappo della boccetta si sfila. Liquido ambrato cola sulle dita di Phineas e tra le natiche di Phillip, dipingendo la tela perfetta che è la sua pelle.  
Spinge la punta del medio dentro di lui.  
«Rilassatevi» nonostante il lubrificante, Phillip, è _così_ stretto, si aggrappa alle coperte sotto di sé e spalanca la bocca mordendo il cuscino. Phineas aggiunge un secondo dito, lo apre piano, gentile e Phillip è sempre più stretto e nessuno dei due sa se sia davvero possibile per un uomo poter amare carnalmente un altro uomo. Ma quando le dita scivolano completamente nel più giovane, sino alle nocche, Phillip ha il volto rosso e occhi azzurri che brillano come zaffiri, annaspa alla disperata ricerca d’aria in un urlo muto che gli svuota i polmoni e l’orgasmo si fa spazio in lui, in un’esplosione che tocca e scuote ogni suo singolo nervo.  
Con le gambe molli, che non riescono più a reggerlo, riabbassa completamente il bacino sul letto.  
Phineas non ha tolto le dita da lui.  
«Siete già –»  
«Non… non… ditelo…»  
La vergogna lo uccide, ma non lo castra e la voce di Barnum – la sua bocca e i denti che gli scavano nel collo – spedisce nuove scariche di piacere per tutto il corpo: «Il vostro volto, mentre godevate, mi ha incantato. Potrei ammirarlo tutta la notte.»  
«Dio, Barnum... mi porterete alla tomba…» 

Phineas si è trattenuto per tutto il tempo, ma ora (ora che il cuore ce l’ha spezzato in due, per la bellezza mozzafiato di Phillip, per il terrore che ha letto in ogni secondo negli occhi del giovane, per il proprio che ha zittito e ingoiato, ma non dimenticato, per aver fallito come marito e aver ceduto alle lusinghe del tradimento, per aver superato un limite che nessun uomo sano di mente dovrebbe superare) sente di aver raggiunto il limite.  
La testa pulsa al ritmo dell’erezione, il sangue è così caldo nelle vene che espira vampate di fuoco e non più aria.  
Phillip lo guarda dal basso con la coda dell’occhio. C’è una cieca fiducia in quegli occhi languidi, potrebbe fargli qualsiasi cosa ora, chiedergli qualsiasi cosa.  
Barnum estrae le dita dalle sue natiche, si slaccia la cinta e si spoglia di pantaloni e intimo.  
«Avvisatemi qualora dovessi farvi male.»  
Phillip sorride della sua premura. Chiunque altro lo definirebbe un uomo buono, lui no, nel dizionario di un aristocratico la bontà di un uomo si misura col suo buon nome e per descrivere Barnum di parole ancora non ne ha, solo un sorriso (imbarazzato per le nudità altrui) e un cenno d’assenso del capo. Solo un sospiro quando Phineas ritorna con entrambe le mani ai suoi glutei e glieli spalanca, premendo la punta del glande tra le sue natiche. Si struscia, bagnando l’erezione di lubrificante.  
«Perché… dovete essere così indecente?» la domanda sfugge a Phillip, che mal trattiene le nuove ondate d’eccitazione.  
«Vi infastidisce?»  
«…no… è… questo a infastidirmi…»  
Phineas si china a baciargli la nuca.  
«Ho giurato, Phillip, sarà il nostro segreto. Lo terrò al sicuro… e terrò al sicuro voi.»  
Le donne hanno bisogno di essere tenute al sicuro, non lui. Ma la voce del più giovane si spezza in gola in un gemito strozzato e sorpreso. Phineas si spinge dentro di lui, lo fa piano, con la stessa cura che ha usato per prepararlo, scivola grazie al lubrificante, ma il suo pene è grosso e duro e sembra _non finire mai_.  
Affonda, affonda, affonda ed è come se potesse penetrarlo fino al cervello, finché l’intera erezione non gli è dentro, circondata dall’abbraccio congestionante dei suoi muscoli.  
Phillip non si muove, immobile, con gli occhi spalancati e le braccia strette al cuscino. Perfino il tremore lancia brividi che si dipanano direttamente _dentro_ di lui e quando Phineas gli passa un braccio intorno alla vita, aprendo la mano al suo petto, strizza gli occhi ed è così imbarazzato per il piacere che sta provando (e per il muggito vibrato dalle labbra) che vorrebbe seppellirsi.  
Barnum inizia a muoversi, si spinge in falcate lente, che lo fanno uscire ed entrare da lui, in una tortura infinita che scioglie il corpo di Phillip e la sua lingua: _più veloce, più forte, prendetemi fino ad annientarmi, Barnum, ve ne prego…_  
Phineas lo fa. Spinge più forte e si piega su di lui con tutto il corpo, per aderire alla sua pelle nuda e ricoprirlo di sé, pesargli addosso ed entrargli dentro non solo tra le natiche, ma anche nelle ossa, nei nervi e nell’anima.  
Si spinge in lui fino a sentirlo dimenarsi, incurvando di scatto la schiena con un urlo quando l’erezione preme un punto particolare e allora fa in modo di colpirlo ancora, ancora, ancora, con il fiato pesante, il petto che sta andando a fuoco e la vista appannata in cui il profilo di Phillip si imprime su uno sfondo vacuo. Perfino ora, sudato e tremolante, quello di Carlyle è un fascino raffinato, in cui il piacere non esplode, ma sboccia. E quando è Phineas a raggiungere il culmine, in uno sprazzo di lucidità, fa per tirarsi indietro, fermato, invece, dal più giovane.  
«Barnum…» gli ansima «…rimanete dentro…»  
L’uomo ha un tremito feroce e non sa dove trova la forza di ritardare l’orgasmo.  
«Dite che accetterete la mia proposta. Dite di sì, Phillip.» _Siate mio, Phillip._ Avido, egocentrico, affamato di gloria – deve avere tutto P. T. Barnum, anche ciò che non dovrebbe.  
Phillip si inarca, la mano destra vaga alla ricerca della sua nuca, affonda ai capelli e lo tira a sé.  
«…sì...»  
È tutto quello che gli serve.  
Un sì. Un sospiro. Un gemito mozzato e un bacio dalle labbra di Phillip.  
Phineas viene tenendolo stretto, affinché nessun altro, dopo di lui, possa averlo, nemmeno l’inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> No. Non ho amato ogni secondo di questo film. No. Non ho adorato ogni canzone. No. Non sono implosa durante la canzone The other side shippando con tutta me stessa P. T. e Phillip. No. Non ho urlato e saltato di gioia quando ho trovato questo magnifico prompt su loro due e ho scoperto di non essere la sola sulla faccia dell'universo a shipparli. No. Per niente. Quindi passiamo pure oltre o mi ritroverete a parlare per ore di Hugh Jackman e del suo Barnum e di quanto sia bravo, bello e meriti un sequel a caso solo per averne di più.  
> Il film l'ho visto (per ora) solo una volta, quindi sono un po' tentennante sulla caratterizzazione dei personaggi, ma nonostante tutto sono felice di aver avuto la possibilità di scrivere di lui, di loro ♥  
> \---  
> Prompt: P. T. Barnum/Philipp Carlyle; Philipp ha bisogno di un ulteriore incentivo, per entrare a far parte del circo  
> Scritta per l'Italian p0rn fest 11 @Fanfic Italia


End file.
